


Reminiscence

by Axellichouchou



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axellichouchou/pseuds/Axellichouchou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an apple from her to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Transfering my works from my ff.net account and dusting them off in the process. English is not my first language and so I apologize for butchering the grammar. Hope you still enjoy!

You never came.

But I guess it’s only normal. After all you never did really believe in the Farplane anyway. You told me so that day in Guadosalam. It was just the two of us. It’s a good memory. You gave me an apple that day. You said it was an Al Bhed custom. Since fruits are rare at your home it’s a very strong gesture than to offer one. Friendship offering you said. I didn’t know what it really meant for you since for me fruits are an everyday occurrence. But I took it anyway.

You looked so helpless in the Thunder Plains. You couldn’t sleep and you asked me if you could stay with me in the lobby. I just leaned against the wall and you went to sit besides me. I didn’t sleep and you neither. But you weren’t as afraid as before. We passed the night without exchanging a word. You just sat there head against my leg. That’s also a good memory.

You asked me if I could teach you how to use my sword. I still don’t know why I accepted. But I remember your laugher that day when you just managed to pick it up from the ground only to fall backward because of its weight. You laughed so hard and I think I laughed too. It felt like the first time since forever. You were a good student. 

You were nearly bouncing at every step when we found ourselves at Bikanel Island. You child of sun and sand were finally back Home and Sanubia was greeting you like its beloved daughter. You were walking barefoot and sometimes when waiting for us to catch you up you would just sat in the hot sand letting it caress you like a lover. The only night we passed in the desert I saw you dancing. Bathed by the moonlight and eyes shut you had been dancing to a tune only you could hear. You never looked so beautiful.

I never wanted to see ever again what I saw in the airship. You were busying yourself like nothing wrong happened, like you never lost half your family. When I told you it was all right to cry you just said “The only water Sanubia receive is the tears of the Al Bheds. We have little time to mourn the fallen. Besides I have to be strong for Yunie.” All this with this sad little smile. I took you in my arms. I wanted to show you weren’t alone in this. You kissed me on the cheek before going back to helping the wounded.

In Macalania you came to me during my watch time. You just sat there in silence for quite a while. And then you said “E muja oui.” before taking off my glasses. I think I tried to stop you. You asked why. Why indeed? Because there was far too many reasons for you not to love me. You just shrugged and said you didn’t care. That you just loved me. And then you kissed me. That had been another night without sleep. 

I don’t remember what happened while I was fading away. What I remember is seeing you two years later. Clad in red and using an oversized sword. Ready to fight mankind madness of long ago. I wish I could tell you how proud I was.

I feel being called.  
But when I appear at the farplane gates there is nobody. Only an apple and a jug of sake.


End file.
